guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summon Mursaat
This is ridiculous...i know the Asura have increddible magic etc. ... But summoning mursaat??? abbadons mouth mursaat vs mursaat ftw?--Talos of Flanders 09:48, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Meh, it probably just gives enemies mursaat cookies :P --Gimmethegepgun 10:15, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Too bad it doesn't use Spectral Agony.--Gigathrash 11:11, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::It's ridiculous ,though Asura are expert of magic....... it doesnt mean they could summon a race that even more powerful than them! Or it's just mean NO FURTHER Tales of Mursaats......They meet their doom cuz Titans....It's SAD. I was wondering there would be some more tales about Mursaats in GW:EN...Or it just explain the origin of Mursaats? Mursaats are CREATED by these little Asura? It's unacceptable at all.--Ceylon Tea Cat 22:01, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Who says all the mursaat were killed by the Titans? More than likely some survived --Gimmethegepgun 22:08, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Supposedly only the Mursaat in the fire islands were wiped out, I guess there are more in the rest of tyria. We don't know the mechanics behind any of the "summon" skills the asurans have, maybe they're robots...... The Hobo 23:01, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hmm, 60 second recharge. Oath Shot should fix that. x) --Gravemind 07:51, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Or Glyph of Renewal? --Kale Ironfist 07:53, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::That works only on spells and we don't yet know if this is a spell or regular skill, could even be a binding ritual or a new type capped "Summoning" though I doubt the latter. Rangers can Oath Shot, if it's a spell then Glyph of Renewal for Eles. Echo for Mesmers, maybe. --Gravemind 07:57, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Mmm. Baibai spirit oath spammer. Say hello to Summoming Oath Spammer! Summon Mursaat and Naga Shaman with Oath Shot and /e secondary if they are spells. — Nova -- ( ) 10:05, 18 August 2007 (CDT) how to get it: play polymock till you get the final challenge (that old guy that gave you all the quests), you can only have 1 asura summon. feel free to add it or something Madjura 18:45, 31 August 2007 (CDT) : I think this is one of the coolest skills ever added to GW, i mean, Summon Mursaat! thats awesome. i know ppl say how could they summon it- Asurans built GW, surely they can summon anything in it. also, it may just be like a compute program, u can copy it so it doesnt necessarily mean that the asurans tele one from somewhere to fight. List of the duration here: Darkobra This skill suck so much ... Long casting time for a lvl 10..20 mursaat that do enervating charge for 20 dmg every 20 secs and wand for ridicoulus dmg the rest of the time. Any area dmg will kill it. --213.140.6.120 13:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Only one asura summon can be summoned per person. The limit does not apply towards the team. True this skill might suck however, it is another target for the enemy to smack on thus reducing the amount of damage you would be taking. Additionally it's death causes soul reaping and with weakness this summon is able to provide a knock down. Personally I prefer the ice imp or djinn. 152.8.182.110 07:49, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :The Lv 13 mursaat at rank 3 Asura title has 10 air magic. Its strange however, the evernating charge it casts does not have 25% armor penetration.Tested at Isle of the Nameless on 60 armor targets. Just thought you might want to know.Stryk Lightning 22:53, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::I definitely agree it's not exactly the cream of the PvE skill crop, but it's cool enough to stay on my bar anyway. Still, I think they should be slightly improved, either make their skill an Elite (Mursaat+Blinding Surge=win) or give them two. Even a simple skill like Conjure Lightning could tip the scales enough (at higher Asura ranks) to make the summons worth bringing for reasons other than aesthetics. At the moment, I've found they're really only useful for characters who need Weakness to use their skill but don't want to inflict it themselves. The Naga Shaman is useful with him, but then you need team coordination. 64.203.204.21 19:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::Well, there's always the fact that you can technically double your team's size. Only problem is that the summoned creatures are rather weak unless all party members have a high Asura title. --Curse You 00:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::This Summon has rank 15 in air magic at level 20 and very much does have the armour penetration. --Ckal Ktak 19:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I would say that the summons are useful when combined with any of the Norn blessings, otherwise they're not worth a spot on a bar. (Use mursaat, use blessing, skills removed but mursaat still active.) --BlueNovember 19:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Spawning Power Because your summoning a creature would spawning power effect its health? Thunder of Souls 16:48, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Wrong recharge or wrong lifespan It says with me that it lives for 48 seconds, while the recharge time is 60 seconds. Somehow everytime I summon it, it lives for more than full recharge time, how can this be possible? I personally think the recharge time isn't right. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.100.88.33 ( ) }. :You sure it isn't due to an HSR mod? --Gimmethegepgun 22:47, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Size Matters!!! Somebody mentioned this skilled that is percieved by some to be relatively weak to have an advantage of doubling the size of the party; goin on that, one could as charm/comfort animal and ebon vanguard assassin. a party of eight would be tripled to 24... :Four words: Death Magic. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Counting 2 here. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Just for teh lulz, I'm throwing this in here.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::"Four words: Death Magic." I count 4 there. --Macros 17:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Normally when one says "X words: blah blah", the X doesn't count the "X words" part, only the "blah blah" part. —Dr Ishmael 18:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's part of the minimal amount of humor incorporated into that four-word sentence :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC)